


How Deep is the Ocean

by Schupuff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eelbert, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merdinand, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schupuff/pseuds/Schupuff
Summary: Ferdinand, Prince of the Aquestrian Empire, is tired of life under his father's rule. Falling in love may hold the key to his freedom, but only an old friend from his past has the power to help.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 36
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

“Caspar, come on, hurry up!” Ferdinand called, waving for his friend to join him.

“Ferdinand, wait up! I don’t want to leave Linhardt too far behind.”

Ferdinand flipped his fin impatiently. Wasn’t Linhardt the one who wanted to come out here in the first place? How come he was dragging his fluke? Ferdinand had half a mind to tie a rope around Linhardt’s waist and pull him along through the water next time. He groaned as Linhardt lazily swam into view. “Come on! I want to get there before father changes his mind. You know how he gets.”

“We’ll get there when we get there,” Linhardt drawled as he arrived at Ferdinand and Caspar’s side. “No need to rush. It’s not like it’s going anywhere.” He swam past them to the edge of the rocks they’d arrived at. There, after a steep drop off, was a shipwreck. As far as Ferdinand knew, it had been rotting there for decades.

“A shipwreck!? You cannot be serious.”

“Can’t research humans without human artifacts, Ferdinand. Come now.”

“Yes, but how did you even convince him? I am fairly certain he forbade us going anywhere near these things.”

Linhardt rolled his eyes. “Ferdinand, what your father doesn’t understand about research could be a subject of study itself.”

“True, but what did you tell him we are here for?”

“Yeah,” Caspar agreed. “It’s not exactly like he likes Ferdinand hanging out with us. Not after we got stuck in that cave last time.”

“Oh, remember the time with the jellyfish? He was not pleased with that either,” Ferdinand added.

Caspar laughed. “Oh yeah. Hey, remember when we got lost going back home? I’m surprised he even lets you out of the palace anymore.”

Linhardt groaned. “We didn’t get lost. We got back eventually. And it wasn’t hard to convince him. Ferdinand likes agriculture, so I told him this used to be an old kelp bed and I needed his help researching its viability.”

“What about me?” Caspar asked.

“Didn’t say a word about you coming. Must have slipped my mind.”

Ferdinand winced. “He will not take well to being lied to.”

“Well, not if you don’t tell him. And really, is it lying if I omit one or two small details? Besides, look!” he pointed to some kelp sticking out from under the ship. “Kelp. Oh no, doesn’t look viable from here. Maybe if we got a closer look…”

“I’ll race ya!” Caspar shouted, leaving a trail of bubbles in his wake.

Ferdinand laughed as he followed Caspar’s light blue tail towards the ship. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Linhardt was still following at a leisurely pace. He shook his head. He knew Linhardt was quicker than he seemed. He always seemed to disappear from sight when any work was asked of him.

“Victory!” Caspar exclaimed as he all but tackled the ship’s remaining mast. He clung to it as it began to creak.

“Careful!” Linhardt warned. “Don’t want to knock that over. Trust me. It isn’t pretty.”

“What are we looking for?” Ferdinand asked, following Linhardt down after briefly swimming along the ship’s deck, and resisting the urge to touch or play with anything. No use in being scolded like Caspar had been.

“Oh, anything, really. Usually, the good stuff’s in here,” he said before swimming through a small opening in the ship’s hull.

“How many of these have you been to?” Ferdinand asked, looking inside and not seeing where Linhardt had swam off to.

“How many questions are you going to ask?” Linhardt asked, popping back up before swimming off toward the dark interior of the ship. “You can either come in or stay there and watch for sharks. I’ll tell them you died valiantly or whatever.”

“Well, can’t argue with that!” Caspar said before squeezing his way through the opening. “You coming?”

Ferdinand frowned as he examined the hole closer. That Caspar had managed to not scrape against the jagged wood was impressive. Ferdinand was certain he’d have no such luck, and while he knew Linhardt was a capable healer, feared showing anything that looked remotely like a scar in front of his father. That he’d managed to learn to use a spear without so much as a scratch was nothing short of a miracle. “Looks like a tight fit. I think I can find another way in.”

“Suit yourself, shark bait!” Caspar said “Yell if you need us!”

“Or if you find something good!” Linhardt added. “The shinier, the better!”

Ferdinand took off, looking for another way into the ship. If he was being honest, as excited he was to explore the wreck, the ability to swim off by himself - if only for a moment - was exhilarating. He couldn’t remember the last time he was truly on his own. He twirled a little as he swam along, unable to contain himself, delighting at the way his long, orange hair swirled around him. He ducked under the bow of the ship on his way to the other side. There was his answer. A large opening in the side of the ship. This had to have been what brought it down in the first place. It was far lower on the ship than his friends had entered. Surely there had to be a way up.

He cautiously made his way inside, squinting in the darkness until his eyes adjusted. It was silent. “Caspar? Linhardt?” he called. He thought he heard their voices muffled above him, but more concerning, was the sound of movement nearby. He whirled around to see nothing but a dark shadow moving to a darker corner. “Who’s there?” Silence. Ferdinand swallowed hard and moved toward where he thought he’d heard the voices. Perhaps it was just some fish. Certainly not a shark. Sharks were much bigger, and if it was dangerous, it wouldn’t have cowered so.

Ferdinand wondered for a moment if he should have risked the small opening and stayed with his friends. If there really were sharks out here, he didn’t want to face one. Even if he survived the encounter, it would be the end of him even thinking of leaving the palace without a royal escort. The life of a prince certainly wasn’t all his father made it out to be. Things were so much simpler when he was a child.

Ferdinand continued his look for a way up while seeing if any object would be worth Linhardt’s time. There wasn’t much. Tattered cloth, rusted metal that appeared to be weaponry, some netting, nothing particularly interesting at all. He finally found what appeared to be a hatch with the hinges rusted shut. He swam up to it, pounding to see if he could force it open. He pushed his shoulder against it trying to get it to budge, and yelped as some of the wood splintered and cut him ever so slightly.

“Ferdinand?” he heard Caspar ask from the other side. “Is that you down there?”

“It’s stuck!” Ferdinand said. “Can you pull while I push?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it.”

Ferdinand pushed on the hatch, but it hardly budged. “Keep pulling!” he said. “I’m going to swim back and try to ram it.” Ferdinand turned around to get some distance between him and the hatch, but paused. There, hovering in the opening he’d swam through, was a shark. He swam as hard as he could back to the hatch. “Caspar! Pull!” he yelled as the shark began to charge. “Pull!” He pushed with all his might, begging, “PULL PULL PULL!”

“I’M TRYING!”

Ferdinand yelled and cowered as the shark lunged, but the pain never came. Instead, he sensed the water around him rippling with magic. His eyes shot open to see the shark retreating, and something - no, someone - in front of him protectively. Ferdinand gasped as he studied the figure. At first glance, he thought it to be another merman, but realized it was not the case as he examined his savior’s tail. Longer than it should be, smooth, no tail fin, and swaying in the water like a snake. Eelfolk were the stuff of horror stories and legend, yet one was here before him. One had saved him, and when it turned to look back at him, Ferdinand couldn’t help but gasp. Its face was one he had nearly forgotten, one he thought long dead.

“Hubert? You’re  _ alive? _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

The eel did not respond, but backed away startled as Ferdinand leaned forward toward him. “Hubert, it is you. I would know your face anywhere. What…” He looked to where Hubert’s hands were, their appearance that of blackened, monstrous claws. “What has become of you?”

The hatch opened with a loud bang and Ferdinand’s attention was instantly drawn to it.

“Ferdinand! Please tell me you’re alive, buddy!” Caspar asked, peeking down.

“Caspar! I am thanks to Hu-“ Ferdinand turned to see him gone, as if he was never there, not even a hint of bubbles to show where he had gone.

“What were you screaming about?”

“Oh!” He turned back to smile at Caspar “There was a shark, but it swam away after I hit in on the nose.”

Caspar grinned. “Lucky! I’ve always wanted to see if that worked.”

Linhardt peeked out through the hatch. “There was really a shark? Ugh, what a pain. You had better not tell anyone.”

Ferdinand nodded and resisted the urge to look back once more. “You have my word.”

“Good, now get up here. There’s a lot of good stuff I’m going to need you and Caspar to carry.”

“Carry? Lin, you didn’t say anything about carrying stuff!” Caspar said as he swam after him.

Ferdinand chuckled and followed his friends up to the other part of the ship, eager to see what treasures they had discovered.

* * *

Ferdinand stayed quiet as they swam toward home, his mind reeling with thoughts of what occurred. He must have been tricked by the shadows. It couldn’t possibly be Hubert. Hubert had died 5 years ago when his father assumed the throne. Ferdinand had been off visiting the princess of the Brigid Waters at the time. When he returned home, he’d been informed of the deaths of both the emperor and Imperial Princess Edelgard at the hands Hubert who had been executed for his use of forbidden dark magic. Ferdinand had mourned for what felt like weeks. He considered Edelgard and Hubert to be his dearest friends, even if they didn’t always see eye to eye on things. That they were taken from him when he was not there never sat right. He always felt he could have helped somehow. That he could have convinced Hubert to not commit such a crime. That if he had been there, Edelgard would be Emperor and he’d be at her side advising her. That he’d take the role with pride alongside Hubert. Perhaps he still was not done mourning and that’s why the eelfolk had taken on Hubert’s appearance. Maybe it was some spell to disorient him before killing him. If that were the case, it was working. Ferdinand could not stop thinking about him.

Just outside the kingdom borders, Linhardt abruptly stopped swimming. “That’s right,” he said. “This is Ferdinand’s first time.” He turned to face Ferdinand, glaring at him intensely. “You have to promise.”

Ferdinand was startled out of his thoughts. “Promise?”

“You will not tell anyone where we’re about to go.”

Ferdinand nodded.

“Good.” Linhardt turned left toward a rock formation.

“Where are we going?” Ferdinand whispered to Caspar.

“Oh, man, it’s really neat. Lin found this cave and he just claimed it as his own and he stashes all kinds of stuff there!”

Linhardt looked over his shoulder as he started to push on a large rock, sliding it aside to reveal a cave opening. “A little louder, Caspar. I don’t think they heard you in the Brigid Waters,” he said before swimming inside.

Ferdinand followed next, leaving Caspar to close the entrance behind them. As he saw the cave’s interior his mouth opened in shock. Linhardt’s grotto was practically bursting with trinkets and treasures of all sorts. Some from different mer cultures and others human in origin. Every corner was filled with jewelry or books or items unfamiliar to Ferdinand. “Where did you get all this?” he asked.

“Here and there,” he replied simply, emptying the contents of his bag on one of the grotto’s natural shelves. “Human stuff goes on the left. Be a dear and just put it anywhere, will you? I’ll sort it later.”

Ferdinand swam along, giving a cursory glance to everything in the cave. “This is incredible! You have things from all over the ocean! And then some! Do you know what all of it is?”

“No, but I’m working on it slowly but surely. That way if the humans do ever try anything, one of us will be ready at least.”

“My favorite’s this!” Caspar said, picking up a set of gauntlets with hooked blades on the end. “Oh! Or these!” he said, showing off a box filled odd looking, curled pieces of metal, many with what appeared to be metal or wooden handles. “No idea how you’d fight with them, though. Or why Linhardt has 20.”

“I don’t think they’re a big deal,” Linhardt said as he lazily drifted over and deposited another of the same item into the box. “I want more than just thingamabobs, but I keep finding them.”

Ferdinand chuckled as he continued to browse the collection. “Do you have anything from the eelfolk?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“Eelfolk?” Linhardt asked. “Why would you want to know about eelfolk?”

Ferdinand shook his head. “Just curious. No one has seen one in so long, I wonder if they are real.”

“Well that certainly is a question,” he said with a sigh. “If I have anything, I have yet to identify it. Now that’s all I’m going to want to do.”

“Will you let me know if you find anything?”

“Sure,” he agreed, “but you owe me.”

* * *

It wasn’t long after that they returned to the palace. Ferdinand went to meet with his father, be scolded about being out so long and to eat a meal in relative silence. He dodged questions about their “Agricultural Survey” citing tiredness from a long swim and promised to give a full report in a day or so. He dismissed himself to get some time to himself to ruminate over the day’s events.

His private room at the palace looked out into the open ocean. How vast a world there was beyond the Empire. It was a world he grew up thinking he would get to explore as he saw fit. But now, since his father assumed the throne, he seemed stuck inside the palace and its grounds, only being allowed the rarest of occasions to leave. Gone were his dreams of travelling freely to other seas and their kingdoms in the name of peace and diplomacy. Now he treaded water, waiting for his turn to rule. He hated it. He could almost imagine himself swimming freely away. Wait. He looked closer. Linhardt was swimming away from the palace alone.

Ferdinand thought to call out to him, but he was too far away to hear. Instead he leaned out of his window, looking to see if any of the guards were paying attention to his tower. Confident that they were not looking, he gathered his courage and swam out of the window in the direction Linhardt was headed.

He followed him at a distance and realized they were headed to the cave from earlier. He watched as Linhardt pushed the rock aside. Ferdinand watched as Linhardt swam in side and emerged not long after carrying a satchel before continuing on his way.

“Linhardt!” Ferdinand called as he followed.

Linhardt looked back to Ferdinand, and then back forward showing no sign of slowing.

“Wait, Linhardt!”

“Ferdinand, when someone’s wandering at night, they don’t want the attention!” he responded.

“Then slow down so I may speak with you.”

Linhardt groaned and slowed his pace slightly, allowing Ferdinand to catch up. “If this is about the report tomorrow, you’re just going to have to make something up, all right?”

“…but that would be lying.”

Linhardt swirled in the water, swimming backwards to face Ferdinand. “Yes, but isn’t it more noble to protect me, your friend? Not to mention your tail is on the line if your father finds out we were exploring a shipwreck, and got some human stuff AND you were attacked by a shark. Not to mention you lied in the first place to get out there…”

Ferdinand shook his head and swam faster to catch up. “All right, you have made your point. But that is not what I wanted to speak with you about.”

“Fine. What is it?” Linhardt asked as he readjusted the satchel on his shoulder.

Ferdinand bit his lower lip. He wasn’t sure how much Linhardt had seen and he hadn’t questioned further than the shark. Still, the encounter earlier had not left his mind and if anyone knew anything, it was likely his green-tailed friend. “Linhardt, I think Hubert is alive.”

“Of course he is,” Linhardt said, as if Ferdinand had just told him that sharks have teeth. “What, did you think he wasn’t?”

“My father told me was executed.”

“Executed? No, just exiled.”

“That…” Ferdinand stopped. Exiled? He couldn’t have misheard executed. That was too stark a difference. “That does not make sense.”

“Ferdinand," Linhardt stopped and tilted his head with curiousity. "What did your father tell you happened?”

“That Hubert killed Edelgard.”

Linhardt was normally quick to respond, especially when correcting someone or offering his unasked for insight. That his response was not immediate was telling and Ferdinand grew nervous as the silence lingered. “And you believed him?” was all that he asked.

Ferdinand frowned. “What reason would I have for doubting my own father?”

Lindhardt scoffed. “Because he’s a greedy, corrupt, horrid sea slug?”

Ferdinand dashed in front of Linhardt and postured himself aggressively. “How dare you! He is your emperor!”

Linhardt rolled his eyes. “Which is why I don’t say it to his face, oh prince. If it meant that much to you, you’d have me arrested like anyone else who dares speak against him, would you not?”

Ferdinand’s posture relaxed and he backed away slightly. “I would never! You are my friend.”

Linhardt scoffed. “So I’m safe due to favoritism? That’s not any better, you know. Although I do appreciate it. Your ability to play nice and favoritism is the only way I’m able to continue my research.”

“It’s not…” Ferdinand paused. “All right, yes. It is. But what can I do? He is a greedy and corrupt merman and everyone knows it but I…I am trapped. He cornered me and informed me of the events of that day the moment I got home. How was I to know what actually happened? No one is allowed to speak of it.”

“You never asked.”

Ferdinand pursed his lips and looked away. “What…what happened?”

“Your father, Hubert’s father and Arundel took the throne by force. Your father sits as Emperor because you are the only viable heir.”

“What happened to Edelgard?” he asked, his voice quiet.

Linhardt looked away sadly. “I’m not sure. But no one has heard anything of her since then. Perhaps she was killed. But I wouldn’t believe for a moment that Hubert had anything to do with it.”

Ferdinand frowned at his own foolishness. Of course Hubert wouldn’t have had anything to do with something so heinous as murdering the princess. The two of them were inseparable and Ferdinand swore on more than one occasion that Hubert needed Edelgard more than water itself. It had been a point of contention between them many times. Hubert would always stay stubbornly by Edelgard’s side and Ferdinand would desperately try to get close to the both of them, wanting nothing more than to show Hubert the potential there was in the three of them working together. Before she died, Ferdinand thought he was getting close. That Hubert was starting to open up a bit more and that the future was brighter than ever.

“But It’s not like there’s anything to be done now,” Linhardt continued. “She’s gone, and you’re in position to be the next emperor. Your father isn’t the most beloved ruler the empire has seen, but you, well, people like you. They know you’ll be emperor one day. And that keeps the peace. Lucky you.”

Ferdinand nodded and said nothing. Linhardt had no reason to lie to him. Everyone else he knew never seemed to speak of what happened those years ago. Anything he heard of Edelgard was said in a hushed whisper when whoever was speaking was out of earshot. He wasn’t the only one who missed her, but sometimes he felt as if he was the only one to remember Hubert existed. It was somewhat comforting to know Linhardt acknowledged it. And he was correct that he was well liked. He did his best to stay positive and encouraging. He still wanted to lead to the best of his ability if that’s what he was to do. He couldn’t let Aquestria down.

“Now look at your position. I gave you this precious information _and_ you know about my collection. I can’t just let you go. You owe me, so come on. You’re coming with me.” Linhardt grabbed Ferdinand's wrist and pulled him forward.

“To where?”

“The surface.”

“The surface!?” He yanked his wrist away. The surface had been forbidden since his father had taken the throne. Before that, he'd only ever been a few times. He'd never had the time to make more regular visits like his friends had. Now he wished he would have. “That’s-“

“That’s why we’re sneaking. At night. Now hurry up. Surely you see the benefits in coming with me.”

"What benefits?"

“Firstly, you will no longer be indebted to me and second, you get to enjoy the knowledge I gain. What a gift.” Linhardt broke the surface and Ferdinand followed. He gasped as he saw the stars glittering in the night sky. It had been years since he’d been to the surface. He’d forgotten its true beauty. “There she is,” Linhardt said as he started waving before swimming to shore.

Ferdinand looked in the direction Linhardt swam and instinctively ducked under the water. He’d been waving at a human! As forbidden as it was to look for human artifacts and go to the surface, speaking to a human had to be the worst crime of all. His own curiosity had let him justify Linhardt getting away with it, but this was almost too much.

“Are you coming?” he heard Linhardt ask. “You’re being awfully rude.”

“Linhardt, that is a human!”

“She’s fine. I promise. Come on up and meet her.”

Ferdinand slowly swam to Linhardt’s side and cautiously peeked his head above the surface. He met the eyes of a human woman, short, light hair, sitting on a rock in the water, looking almost unimpressed by the whole thing.

“This is my friend, Ferdinand. Ferdinand, this is my friend Lysithea. I’m sorry he’s being shy at that moment. It’s unlike him.”

Lysithea pouted and started kicking her feet in in the water. “Oh, I wanted to meet Caspar. You never shut up about him!”

“Caspar also never shuts up. If I brought Caspar, everyone below and above would know about it. Did I mention Ferdinand’s a prince? Prince Ferdinand of the Aquestrian Empire. Come on, that’s got to be worth something.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, you say that like I should be impressed by a prince. I’m not some commoner child, you know. I’ve met plenty of princes. They don’t just exist in fairy tales.”

“ _Mer_ princes?”

She groaned. “All right, fine, I haven’t. Anything you need me to appraise?”

“A couple of weird sticks,” he said confidently.

“You brought me a prince for some weird sticks? You must not value princes.” She sighed. “You’re lucky I brought you something really nice from the castle.”

Ferdinand glared at Linhardt and pulled on his arm. “Are you using me as a transaction?” he harshly whispered.

Linhardt shrugged off Ferdinand’s grip as he rummaged through his satchel. “I am using you in the pursuit of knowledge, Ferdinand, I thought I made that clear. She learns about us, I learn about them, it’s a whole thing we have. Now talk to the nice lady.”

He nodded and looked to Lysithea. “Hello. I am Prince Ferdinand von Aegir of the Aquestrian Empire.”

“And I am Lysithea von Ordelia of House Ordelia, one of the noble houses of Leicster,” she said with a polite bow of her head.

He smiled at her polite gesture. “A pleasure to meet you. How did you come across Linhardt, might I ask?”

She started to laugh before answering. “I caught him sunning himself on this rock a while ago. He was completely asleep! I thought he was dead at first, to be honest.”

“It was supposed to be secluded!” Linhardt said. “I didn’t know she was going to stumble across me.”

“Good thing I did. You had quite the sunburn.”

“In the DAY?” Ferdinand asked, turning to Linhardt. “Linhardt, you cannot be serious. I mean you do often sleep in the day but…”

“Nothing happened,” he said with a shrug.

Ferdinand sighed before looking apologetically back to Lysithea. “I apologize for you having to put up with him.”

“No need. I’ve been learning so much. Merpeople were always so fascinating to me, so a chance to meet a real one, well I couldn’t pass it up. I’ve always been drawn to the stories. Now that I know you’re real, it doesn’t make me feel childish for still believing in you.”

Ferdinand smiled. “It would be nice if we were not so separate, I must admit. If Linhardt is to be believed, the knowledge he has gained from you is worthwhile.”

“Speaking of which,” Linhardt butted in. He held forward one of the curled pieces of metal that had Caspar so fascinated. “Here’s one of the weird sticks. I think it’s a weapon of some sort and I’ve found one at every site I’ve visited.”

“It’s a corkscrew,” she said bluntly. “And it’s not a weapon, it’s a bottle opener. Sometimes the seals are tight to prevent air from getting in the bottle. One of these is the only way to get the cork out.”

Linhardt looked over the corkscrew in his hand. “Well, that will disappoint Caspar. I’ll tell him it’s for gouging eyes out. He’ll like that.” He put the corkscrew in his bag. “What about this?” he held forward a two round sticks with points at the end. “They look like the world’s worst knives.”

She laughed. “Those are knitting needles. We use them to make clothes out of wool. You weave the strands together. I’m bad at explaining it. I’ve never been much good at knitting.”

“Work on that,” Linhardt said. “I’d like to see a demonstration sometime. As you can imagine, clothes aren’t exactly a thing we deal with down there.”

“I suppose a wool hat isn’t going to do you much good underwater, but I can practice. But only for you.”

“Glad to hear it. So,” he said with a smirk. “So, what did you bring me?”

Lysithea grinned. “I brought one of my favorite things in the world.” She reached behind her and brought forward a plate on which sat something that Ferdinand though appeared spongey. “Cake!”

Linhardt and Ferdinand leaned up at the same time. “Cake?” they asked in unison.

“It’s a dessert. There’s no way you have anything like this. It dissolves in water. Really, you’re missing out. It’s so sweet and delicious! Here! Try some! Let me show you. You take the fork and,” she sliced a small piece of the cake and offered it to Linhardt. Cautiously he leaned forward and accepted the food.

Linhardt’s eyes went wide and he nearly leaped up out of the water. “Is this what you eat? All the time?” he asked hurriedly.

“I wish! It’s the last and best part of the meal. You can also have some with tea.”

“Tea?” Ferdinand asked.

Lysithea groaned. “You don’t have tea either? Of course you wouldn’t. Ugh. Being a mermaid may not be as magical as it sounds if you can’t have tea and cake. You live in water so you don’t need to drink it. We have to. And we make it taste better by warming it up and flavoring it with leaves and fruit sometimes. The lord of the castle over there just LOVES tea. Oh! That reminds me, it’s his birthday in a few days. He’s throwing a party. You two should come.”

Linhardt sighed. “I’d love to observe but you know,” he splashed his fin on the surface of the water, “that’s an issue.”

“It’s at sea, dummy,” she said. “He’s got a big royal ship. You could easily swim up unnoticed. I’ll sneak you some cake.” 

“All right,” he agreed with a nod.

“Linhardt! It is bad enough that we came up here! If my father finds out you have spoken with a human and you intend to-“

“Try the cake, Ferdinand,” Linhardt said. He reached up and snatched the fork from Lysithea and offered it to Ferdinand.

Ferdinand looked at it curiously for a moment before tentatively leaning forward and taking the bite into his mouth. Soft. That was the first thought he had. Soft, sweet. Almost overwhelmingly sweet to the point where all he wanted was more. He looked to the fork, then to Lysithea’s cake and then up to her. He knew one way to get more. “When is this party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm Schu. I said "I'mma write a Mermaid AU and it's going to be cute and fun and-" and then all this happened. So. Yeah. Hope you like and stick with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ferdinand faced a bit of a dilemma. On one hand, he desperately wanted to go to the party. A human party. With cake! But on the other hand, the day of the party fell on another important day for him- a concert rehearsal. With all the begging and pleading he’d done to his father to allow him to sing, he would feel awful about missing out on such an important practice. Not to mention Dorothea would never let him hear the end of it if he started missing out on practices. He loved to sing, he truly did, but this was such a rare opportunity to see humans up close. And eat cake! The humans were more of an interest to Linhardt anyway. Not that Ferdinand wasn’t interested in them, he certainly was, especially after meeting Lysithea. Perhaps if they were more like her than the fish eating monsters his father made them out to be, then maybe some good could come from allying their two worlds. It was definitely worth a thought. This line of thought led him to one conclusion. He simply _had_ to attend that party. Perhaps he could convince Dorothea and Manuela to postpone the rehearsal.

Then there was the matter of finding a proper excuse to postpone the rehearsal. Exhaustion? No, they would never believe that. Illness? He could fake a sore throat convincingly, he felt, but no. Dorothea and Manuela were not just the finest voices under the sea, but actresses as well. He cursed his choice in friends as he swam through the palace looking for them.

Dorothea was never hard to find. Her voice rang out for all to hear and was positively enchanting. She regularly flipped her hair with a flirtatious wink to anyone passing her as she sang, sometimes she’d spiral through the water to get the attention she loved. Today she was in top form, the water seemingly sparkling around her. He swayed a bit to the tune as he approached her, joining in in harmony as he swooped up from behind her, taking her wrist in hand and twirling her around.

She laughed as she fell in sync with his impromptu dance. “Ferdinand! Sneaking up on me? I never thought I would see the day.”

“Dorothea, you should know I am full of surprises.”

“Are you now?” she asked with a smirk. “What could possibly surprise me about a little palace brat such as yourself?”

He laughed. “Well let me have some secrets, please.”

“Oh, you are no fun,” she said, playfully shoving his chest. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?”

“Can I not spend time with my dear friend and choir mate?”

“Hmm,” she said, leaning forward and examining him. “You want something.”

Ferdinand jolted back, scrambling for words to convince him of her innocence. “W-want something? Surely you jest, Dorothea! Are we not friends?”

She poked him in the chest. “I can see through you like a jellyfish. You had better tell me what it is before I decide to say no no matter what you ask.”

He winced, looked back and forth at their surroundings and looked to her apologetically. “Do you think…perhaps…you could convince Manuela to postpone this week’s rehearsal?”

She started to laugh. “What is it really?”

He bit his lower lip.

“You’re serious.” She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “That’s so typical, Ferdinand. We had to fight tooth and scale to get you into this concert and now you’re demanding a delay in practice? I don’t know if…”

“Please, Dorothea, it is very important.”

“Does your father know?”

“Of course not.”

She crossed her arms. “Hm. Maybe you are full of surprises. What’s in it for me?”

“What do you want?”

“Maybe a favor when I ask of it,” she said.

“On my honor as Prince of Aquestria, you shall have it.”

She nodded. “Good. You had better deliver. Now how can I…oh! I’ll find her a date,” she said with a wink. “That shouldn’t be too hard. Maybe I’ll get a little something for myself too”

“The two of you? Who could say no!” Ferdinand took her hands in his and brought them to her lips. “You are a wonderful friend. Thank you.”

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “You’re a delight. Go have fun and tell me about it later.”

Ferdiand swam excitedly ahead of Linhardt. He’d informed his father of the rehearsal’s cancellation and that he was going for an evening swim, a statement met with a huff as he continued to actively ignore him. For once it was fine. Nothing was in his way. Ferdinand and Linhardt broke the surface to see a sky not just full of stars, but of bright bursts of color and light, their hues echoing off the clouds. Ferdinand and Linhardt both recoiled at the loud crack that accompanied the bursts of color.

“That has to be it,” Linhardt said, looking to the ship in the distance.

Ferdinand laughed and started to swim toward the ship, jumping between the surface and below like a frolicking dolphin, while Linhardt followed at a more leisurely pace. Ferdinand hauled himself up the side of the ship, using notches in the wood, ropes and whatever he could use as a handhold in the ship’s design. Near the deck he was able to seat himself on the wood that the rigging was tied to. He peeked through an opening on level with the deck as the music filled his ears. He looked down to observe Linhardt’s slow ascent and waved for him to hurry up. He looked closer, trying to catch sight of Lysithea and the promised cake.

“Don’t lean too far in,” Linhardt warned as he sat opposite the opening from Ferdinand.. “You’ll block my view.”

“Sorry, I just want to look for Lysith-“ he paused as his eyes caught sight of a human dressed in more purple than Ferdinand seen in one place. “…ea.” He stood elegantly among his fellow humans and was speaking about something clearly lighthearted as he began to laugh. Ferdinand couldn’t help himself even though he had no idea what they were laughing about.

Linhardt shoved against him. “Move your shoulder I can’t see! What-“

“I didn’t know humans could have purple hair,” he said wistfully, leaning against the deck.

Linhardt made a short humming sound. “Yes, well, what a shame their hairstyles are so unfortunate.”

“Could you two be a little more obvious?” came a voice from above them.

They both looked up to see Lysithea leaning over the railing, looking down at them.

“Don’t fall in,” Linhardt said flatly. “You’ll drown.”

“You’ll save me.”

Linhardt scoffed. “Sounds like effort.”

“Ferdinand would save me.”

He jumped, shaken out of his staring as he heard his name and took a moment to understand what had been asked of him. He smiled. “Of course, I would!”

Lysithea grinned. “And that’s why you get cake!”

“You never said the cake was contingent on a hypothetical rescue,” said Linhardt.

“Lysithea, who are you talking to?” came a voice.

She scrambled to stand up straight and pressed her back against the side of the railing. Ferdinand pressed himself as flat as he could against the side of the ship to avoid being seen. “N-no one! I thought I saw some dolphins?” he heard Lysithea say.

“Dolphins, you say?”

Ferdinand couldn’t resist and leaned forward as he looked up. He gasped and pressed his back against the ship again as he caught sight of that same purple hair he’d been admiring. He smiled to himself as he remembered what he looked like laughing. Now he could imagine what that laughter sounded like.

“Yes, so I was just saying hello.”

He chuckled. “My, how adorable of you. To think you used to swear off such childish things. I’m glad to see a bit of whimsy in you. Do be careful that close to the edge. We can’t have you falling overboard. At least not before the cake is served. How many pieces should I have them set aside for you this time?”

“Three at least!”

He laughed. “Showing restraint this time, I see. Very well. I’ll make sure it’s prepared for you.”

“Sounds great. Thank you, Lorenz.” She sighed in relief after a moment of silence and peered over the edge again. “All right, he’s gone.”

“Who was that?” Ferdinand inquired as he resumed his staring at the tall, purple-clad man.

“Are you blushing?” Linhardt asked.

“That’s Lorenz,” she said. “He’s the lord of the castle I told you about. He’s a bit snobbish, but once you get to know him, he’s actually very kind and caring. He’s a good friend and I’m lucky to have him.”

“And it is his birthday, you said?” Ferdinand sighed. He watched as Lorenz greeted his party guests and made his way over to what he assumed was a large cake, based on his prior experience with such a small portion. “Perhaps we should have brought a gift. We are such poor party guests.”

“Ferdinand,” Linhardt said, “we’re here for research and cake, not etiquette.”

“We should still leave a good impression!” he replied.

“They don’t even know we’re here.”

Lysithea laughed. “It’s fine, I promise. I’ll grab you the cake once he’s done blowing out the candles.”

Linhardt perked up. “Candles?” He shoved Ferdinand lightly. “Move. I want to see candles.”

Ferdinand reluctantly shared his space as he kept his eyes on Lorenz. Linhardt watched them light candles with complete fascination. An unfamiliar song was sung in celebration of Lorenz’s birthday and he seemed to be preening at all the attention. We’re alike, in a way, Ferdinand thought.

True to her word, Lysithea procured them some cake. She carefully dropped it over the railing to them, stating that taking three plates would do nothing but rouse suspicion of what she was doing. Cake was certainly a mess to eat with one’s hands, Ferdinand and Linhardt discovered, but it did not make it any less delicious. They observed the party, eating cake as Linhardt told Ferdinand what every custom was that he recognized. Lysithea only corrected him on half of it. For Ferdinand, it was the most magical night he’d ever had and he felt nothing but calm and relaxed as he listened to Lorenz recite poetry he claimed to have written. He imagined for a brief moment that he were closer, there on the deck with the rest of the party goers, sitting as close as he could to Lorenz, being able to hear his words clearer.

“Why are we separate?” Ferdinand said, resting against the deck. “Look at them, Linhardt. They are not monsters. They sing, dance, create poetry...we have similarities. Perhaps…” he turned to his friend, smiling, eyes shining with hope. “Perhaps there is a better world in which we are connected. Linhardt, your research. How can I help further?”

Linhardt shrugged. “Keep your father and his friends out of it and when you’re emperor, surround yourself with better people. Maybe that world could exist.”

Ferdinand nodded. He wanted to fight more, to say he could convince his father that such a path was worth pursuing, but Linhardt, without saying it, had spoken volumes. There was no way his father would understand. Not with Lord Arundel and Marquis Vestra at his side ensuring things ran smoothly. “Perhaps it could,” he said as he looked back to Lorenz, sighing as he heard him recite more poetry. “I wish I could stay here all night.”

“At least you have an out,” said Lysithea from above them. “You can just swim away. I’m stuck listening to this until we head back to shore.”

“Why would I want to leave?” Ferdinand said softly.

“And he’s smitten,” Linhardt said. “Well, I’m out.” He let go of the side of the ship and dove backwards into the water. He popped back out after his dive. “It’s probably smart if you came back too. As much as I love being out, we should at least have you make some sort of appearance at the palace. Plus, the air’s going to dry out your fin.”

“You like him, huh?” Lysithea asked, ignoring Linhardt.

Ferdinand blushed. “I suppose I do.”

“I can bring you some of his poems if you like. Read them to you.”

“You would do that?”

She nodded. “Yeah, you’re nice. Linhardt is too, kind of. Sort of. But You seem just as fascinated by us as I am about you, so I’ll extend you the same deal I do to him.”

“Ferdinand, come on!” Linhardt called.

Ferdinand nodded. “I graciously accept!”

“Now go on. I don’t think the dolphin excuse will work again and you don’t want everyone to know you’re here.”

He pouted. “You are right, but I will see you again soon. Thank you for the cake.” He dove into the water and waved goodbye before following his friend under the waves.

They swam home together, Ferdinand excitedly flitting about recalling everything he’d seen to an increasingly exasperated Linhardt. “Ferdinand, do you know what I saw?”

“What?”

“The same things you did. I was there.”

Ferdinand laughed. “But it was so very incredible! I will never forget this wonderful night! Please let me come with you when you go visit the surface. I want to see and know as much as I can. Certainly between the two of us we can maintain some sort of ruse.”

“Fine.”

When the palace came into view, they paused. There seemed to be more guards around than typical for this time of night. Ferdinand frowned. “What do you think is going on?”

“No idea. We weren’t gone that long. Better sneak to your room.”

Ferdinand nodded. “Be safe.”

“You too.”

Ferdinand swam low to the floor on the left side of the palace. The key was getting to somewhere he’d normally be without getting caught, and this was the best place to do it. The natural rocks bordering this part of the palace waters made for perfect hiding places. He hid behind a large one under the tower of the palace that held his room. He looked up to see his kelp curtained window. A perfect shot. He stayed low as he saw a pair of guards approaching from his right. He moved around the rock to stay out of site, but stopped as he saw movement from his left. He winced, knowing for certain he was caught, he turned to face whoever it was, waiting to plead in innocence, but gasped as he was face to face with an equally stunned Hubert, just as he’d seen him in the shipwreck. He looked him over. He hadn’t hallucinated. Hubert was very real. Hubert was an eelfolk.

Hubert looked past Ferdinand watching the guards. Ferdinand turned to look to see the pair had turned back. Hubert moved to follow them. “Wait!” he whispered harshly. “Not that way! There are guards all over the palace.”

“What?” Hubert responded, a look of pure confusion on his face.

“Come with me. You can hide in my room.”

“That is not-“

Ferdinand aggressively grabbed his wrist and swam up toward his window, dragging Hubert behind him, hoping no one would see. He shoved him in through the window and followed quickly behind. “You can hide here. You will be safe, I promise.”

Hubert bared his sharp teeth “You should have just let me-“

“Let me help you like you did me,” he said. He shrugged. “You are alive. It is the least I can do.”

Hubert was only glaring. “This is the worst place in the ocean for me to be.”

Ferdinand frowned. Some thanks for saving him from the guards. “Then why are you here? What are you-“

A sharp knock came at his door, followed by the nasally sound of his father yelling “Ferdinand! You had better be in there this time.”

Ferdinand shoved Hubert in the direction of his bed and pointed to the space beneath it. Hubert nodded and slithered his way underneath as Ferdinand opened his door to greet his father.

The Aquestrian Emperor was a smaller merman than his son. His features were smaller, rounder and he carried his weight in his gut. Perhaps he had been handsome once, Ferdinand thought, and if he were a kinder man, perhaps it would have reflected in his face. Were it not for their light orange hair and their same red tails, they would not look similar at all. Ferdinand was often told he resembled his mother. What his mother had ever seen in Ludwig von Aegir, Ferdinand would never know. “Yes, father?”

“Ferdinand, where have you been?” his father asked sternly. “You were supposed to be at your rehearsal.”

“Out for a swim with my friend,” he said. “My rehearsal was cancelled. I told-”

“You are not to leave the palace waters, Ferdinand, you know that. The open water is dangerous.”

“I was not alone!” he shouted.

“It makes no difference! I could not find you.”

Ferdinand furrowed his brow and leaned forward. “Oh, so suddenly you worry about where I am? You did not seem to care when I informed you of my plans this morning. I do not see why you are making such a fuss over it tonight and…”

His father moved forward, matching Ferdinand’s stance, despite his physique cutting a far less intimidating figure. “There is a murderer on the loose, Ferdinand! What was I to do with you missing?”

Ferdinand scoffed. “Murderer? In the palace? Absurd! Who would dare something so bold? Who could even get past the guards?” he asked, knowing full well he was capable of getting past them without even trying.

Ludwig was clearly not amused by his son’s confidence in their guard. His mouth was still turned downward in a frown, but as Ferdinand looked him in the eyes, he saw an unfamiliar look in them. Worry. “Marquis Vestra is dead.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@schupuff](twitter.com/schupuff)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation can change everything

There was a murderer underneath Ferdinand’s bed.

“I…I am sorry, father,” Ferdinand said, his tone far less confrontational than it had been. “Please be assured I am safe. Make sure you are as well. Whoever committed such a heinous act is certainly long gone by now.”

Ferdinand’s father nodded. “Yes, you are likely correct.”

“Get some rest,” Ferdinand added.

“I will.”

Ferdinand offered a supportive smile and closed the door. He took a deep breath before turning around. Hubert was peeking his head out from under the bed, but recoiled as he saw Ferdinand approach. Ferdinand flipped himself upside down to look underneath the bed. He glared at Hubert who was huddled against himself in the darkest corner. “Come out from there. You have some explaining to do.”

Hubert groaned and slid out from under the bed. “You can just make it easier and call the guards.”

“No,” he said firmly. He righted himself and looked Hubert directly in the eyes. “This does not concern them.”

“You are not afraid of me?” Hubert asked as he swam around Ferdinand, his long, smooth tail curling around the prince. “Not afraid of what I am?”

“Far from it,” Ferdinand said, completely unfazed. “Your appearance may have changed but inside, you are still Hubert, right? We were friends. I still consider it so.” Ferdinand floated down until he was seated on the edge of the bed. “They told me you were dead. I remember being so sad. Seeing what has become of you, it brings those feelings back. Your tail was truly something to behold. As black as the depths at night, with scales that shimmered like light dancing off waves…”

“Did you bring me here to mock me? Is that what is considered friendship now?” he interrupted with a growl, baring his sharp teeth.

Ferdinand shook his head. “No. I did not mean to. I just want to know what happened. The truth. And I want to hear it from you.”

Hubert looked away. “There is nothing to hear.”

Ferdinand blinked slowly before furrowing his brow in anger toward Hubert. “Excuse me, nothing? _Nothing?_ Hubert, it has been five years. Five years and now you are back a-as…as this? Five years and you are committing patricide? I am not sure what part of that qualifies as nothing.”

“It is nothing you should concern yourself with,” he sneered. “You have done nothing but benefit from everything that has happened, from everything I’ve lost. If you were so concerned for me, where were you? Where were you when we needed you!”

“Brigid,” Ferdinand answered simply. “You know that. You saw me off. I had such a lovely time with Petra. I was so excited to tell you about it. I had even brought home a gift for you.”

“For me?”

He nodded before looking down at his hands resting on his tail. “When I returned, I was told Edelgard was killed and that you were executed for it.” He choked back a sob and hid his face in his hands. “You were taken from me and I have grieved you both for so long. You were my best friends. How could you think I abandoned you?”

There was silence in the room before Hubert spoke. “Your…your hair. It has grown so long.”

Ferdinand nodded and pulled his hair in front of his shoulder. “You know, that was one of the last things I heard you say to me. You told me-”

“Your hair looks nice,” they said in unison.

Ferdinand laughed. “It was so rare getting a direct compliment from you. I have not cut it since.”

Hubert chuckled as he seated himself next to Ferdinand. “So sentimental.”

Ferdinand smiled. He tentatively leaned against his dearly missed friend, content when he let him. Ferdinand lazily kicked his tail, watching as a small swirl of bubbles formed. He glanced to Hubert’s new form. His tail, long, smooth and dark. He followed it from its tip all the way up Hubert’s body. Not much else about him had changed, aside from his hands taking on a more claw-like form. It was certainly intimidating, but strangely suited to him. He had always looked dark and somewhat mysterious and perhaps that was why Ferdinand was quick to recognize him. Still, the question lingered. How and why had he become this? What happened that he did not know about? “Hubert,” he started, “where is Edelgard? Does she know you are here?”

Hubert’s soft smile faded and he looked away from Ferdinand. “I don’t know,” he said quietly. Ferdinand noticed his entire body beginning to tremble. “They took her from me,” he said. “I tried to protect her, like I always had when Arundel managed to cast something upon me. I felt frozen, stiff and I was forced to watch. There was nothing I could do as I watched them…watched them turn her…” Hubert’s fists were clenched so tight, small drops of blood had started to float in the water.

“Turned her into what?”

Hubert relaxed his hand. “Human. I can still hear her screaming, see her fighting. I don’t know if she made it to the surface. I don’t know if she’s alive.” Ferdinand could not recall if he’d ever heard Hubert sound so afraid and helpless. He timidly placed his hand on Hubert’s tail. “I was able to break through my paralysis to give chase, before some mage hit me with something else. I thought it was some sort of sleep spell as I passed out but…” He paused and shook his head. “When I woke up, I was this. And she was gone. They always said I was a slimy, slithering eel,” he shrugged, “And now I am one. And I do not know where she is. Where they took her.”

“You keep saying they. Are you implying Arundel is not loyal to my father?”

“Arundel works for Those Who Slither in the Depths,” he said, voice low in nearly a growl.

“Those Who Slither in the Depths?”

Hubert nodded. “Your father is not one of their ranks, but is allied close with them. As was mine.” He got up from the bed and started slowly swimming around the room as if he was analyzing it. “I need to work quickly.”

“Quickly? Quickly for what?”

“They have been around for centuries, controlling things from the shadows and depths. They work in darkness, both in tactics and magic. They have made spells so foul and horrid…every nightmare and horror story you have heard is true. Every missing merchild has been experimented on by their hand. I know, Ferdinand. I have seen it. And I have worked these past five years to make sure they cannot hurt anyone else. Soon Arundel and your father will know their allies in the Depths are no more. When they are dead, I will have avenged Lady Edelgard and then I can be at peace.”

Ferdinand felt his stomach drop. Certainly, he did not agree with his father on most things, found him to be an unjust merman and ruler, but certainly would rather him not be murdered for it. But he knew Hubert was more than capable of such things. As much as they were friends, he knew Hubert was dangerous. He had always been. “What about me? Will you kill me too?”

Hubert was quiet for what felt to Ferdinand as an uncomfortable period of time. “No,” he said at last. “As long as you have been honest with me, no. Although, if all this sentimentality of yours is a ruse, I will not hesitate.”

“How very like you,” Ferdinand said. “I will be emperor when he passes. Did you think that far ahead?”

He shook his head. “I care not for the Empire after my work is done. It can crumble for all I care.”

“I know I have little power to stop you if you are dead set on it, but I cannot help but think…”

“Think what?”

He pursed his lips as he carefully considered his wording. There was certainly a history of murder on Huberts hands. Two more did not seem like much, but Ferdinand felt uneasy about letting it continue, especially when it was his father. “What about Edelgard? What if…what if she is alive! You said it yourself, you do not know what happened to her.”

Hubert said nothing.

“Hubert, please. It was supposed to be the three of us,” he said. “Edelgard on the throne and the two of us advising her. I cannot idly sit back and watch you kill my father. I am not like you. But I swear to you, I will see him receive the justice that he is due. If Edelgard is alive, you can spare my father! She is the rightful Emperor and we can take the throne back!” Ferdinand slowly smiled as a plan started to form. He thought of his adventure to the surface earlier tonight. How he felt some sense of longing when he saw what humans were truly like, when he thought about being on the ship’s deck at Lorenz’s side. What if…

Hubert frowned and swam fiercely into Ferdinand’s space. “Don’t you think I’ve thought of that!? There is no way to find her!”

“Turn me into a human!” he said confidently.

Hubert sharply leaned back. “What?”

“You kept speaking of Arundel and his skills, but Hubert, you are by far the most talented mage I have ever known!” Ferdinand took Hubert’s claws into his hands. “Turn me into a human. I will go to the surface and I promise you I will find her!”

He shook his head. “How? You have no idea where to even begin! You have no allies on the surface.”

“No, I do!”

Hubert quirked an eyebrow. “You do?”

“Yes! Her name is Lysithea. She lives in a castle not far from the nearest shore. And she knows,” Ferdinand felt himself blush, “this…lord. I am certain with his power and resources we could…”

Hubert tilted his head in confusion. “Why are you blushing?”

Ferdinand’s face felt warmer and he struggled to keep eye contact with Hubert. “Oh, well, you see um… he is very lovely and…”

Hubert appeared stunned and Ferdinand could not recall him ever wearing such and expression. “You are in…love?”

“What?” He shook his head. “Oh! No! No, I do not…he does not know I exist. Yet. I mean, I could be. But we...I…could have a chance if I become human. So perhaps…”

Hubert considered him for a moment. “And you would be happy with that?”

Ferdinand nodded. “I should think so!”

Hubert slid his claws free and turned his back to Ferdinand. “I…can’t.”

“Yes, you can! Hubert, this could work.”

Hubert whipped his head around and growled, “You just want to meet this lord of yours!”

“It is a benefit, yes, but Edelgard is more important. I understand that. You know I do.”

“Of course, but…” Hubert closed his eyes and exhaled. “Fine. But I will need my tome. Perhaps a few others that should be in the palace. If only I knew where they were being kept, _if_ they were being kept.”

Ferdinand frowned in thought before perking up and grabbing Hubert’s claws. “I know who would know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ferdibert Week 2020! One of the day 1 prompts was mermaids, so here we are! Thank you for reading!
> 
> [@schupuff](twitter.com/schupuff)

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited Merfic! Finally flipping my fins and getting this one going and taking a shot at writing eelbert.
> 
> I hope you like this one. I know I'm excited to dive in! ahaha I've got jokes.
> 
> Follow me [@schupuff](twitter.com/schupuff) for more attempts at jokes and content!


End file.
